The Right Decision
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: After Jane gets pregnant following a one night stand, she decides to have an abortion.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning**: Abortion.

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli had been hoping that her pregnancy test was going to come out negative, but all three of them held the same answer – positive. She turned to stare at her best friend, Maura Isles, in shock. "I'm knocked up. I'm fucking pregnant, Maura."<p>

"I realize this. What are you going to do?" Maura was going to support her best friend no matter what she decided to do.

"I don't want this baby. I don't want to be a mother. How am I going to raise a baby? I'm a homicide detective. I'll be a horrible mother." The thought of abortion had been in the back of Jane's mind ever since she first started to suspect she was pregnant. And all because of a one night stand with a guy she barely remembered.

"I think you'd be a great mom, but I think you should do whatever you feel is right." Once Jane's mind was made up, Maura knew it wasn't going to change.

"Thanks." Jane smiled nervously at her. Then she threw the tests in the trash. Both Maura and Jane left the restroom and headed back to their respective jobs. A murder case soon turned up; interrupting any conversation they would have had for the time being.

However, as soon as the murder was solved, Maura cornered Jane and sat her down. "We need to talk. You can't ignore the fact that you're pregnant"!

"How can I when I've been throwing up every single morning?"

"Jane, be serious. I swear you're in denial." Maura just wanted to help her.

She sighed. "Fine. Truthfully, I'm fucking terrified. I cannot deal with babies. They cry all the time and keep you up all night. I don't want to be knee deep in diapers and have to deal with the rest of that shit."

"Well, that's definitely one way of looking at parenthood. I want you to consider both options, however. I want you to make sure that you're fine with abortion. You can also consider adoption. I was adopted. You can give a child to someone who can't have any." Maura wasn't going to push adoption, however. She'd let Jane make up her own mind.

"Maura, I know that this is what I want to do. I know what you're trying to do, honey, and I appreciate it. But I've thought this through. I'm going to abort."

Maura nervously smiled at her. "As long as you know what you to do. That's all I ask for." She stood up and impulsively hugged Jane.

"Will you go with me to the appointment? For moral support? I can't do this alone."

"Of course I will!" Maura grabbed her hand and the two went to order take-out food.

Jane called and scheduled an appointment at the nearest Planned Parenthood. She avoided thinking about what was coming up by delving deep into work. However, it was hard when she continued to throw up and have odd cravings. Her co-workers noticed her odd behavior, but were too scared to say anything, since Jane kept snapping at them. They had learned to back off.

The day before her appointment, Maura sat her best friend down for another talk. "I just want you to be prepared for what's going to happen tomorrow afternoon."

"Maura? Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" Maura was suddenly worried about her Jane. Was she having second thoughts? What was she thinking?

"I don't want this baby, but I'm still slightly terrified of what they're going to do to me." There was no way Jane was going to keep the baby, but the fear was nagging at her.

"Oh, it'll be okay." Maura explained some things to her, and by the time the medical examiner was done, Jane felt a lot better. Not completely better, but that was fine. She was going to go ahead and have the abortion tomorrow. Her mind was made up and it was definitely not going to change.

When the day of the appointment dawned, Jane was ready. Nervous, but completely ready. She had decided to do the in house abortion procedure instead of taking the pill.

Maura sat in the waiting room and pretended to read a magazine while she waited for Jane to come out. When the detective was finally done, Maura helped her to the car, despite Jane's many objections that she was fine, and then drove her home. "You going to stay tonight?"

"Yes. You want me to put a film in?" Maura figured that would distract her.

"Sure." Jane and Maura ended up watching two and a half movies. The detective ended up falling asleep about twenty minutes into the third movie. Maura kept it on, however, and helped herself to some leftovers in the fridge. Now that the day was over and Jane's pregnancy had been aborted, Maura had some time to think. She was proud of her best friend for making the right decision. At least Jane knew what she wanted. Maura was still struggling with that a little bit.

Jane reluctantly took the next day off work because Maura nagged at her until she did. The medical examiner just wanted to make sure that her best friend was okay. Plus, she still wanted to be around for moral support in case Jane needed her.

"So, could you have imagined me with a kid?" Jane was perfectly fine with talking about her pregnancy, however short it had been. It was cathartic.

"Not really. I think I want kids someday." The thought hadn't left Maura since she had learned that her best friend was pregnant. The thought of being a mom excited her, unlike Jane.

"Really? You'd be a great mom, Maur." Jane had complete faith in that. Maura would love her kids to death. And she'd be cool Aunt Jane to them. That was appealing. She'd spoil the little Isles' rotten and then send them packing to their mom (and dad) with glee. Maura would probably hate her for that, but oh well. It'd be fun.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Maura smiled. Soon enough, she and Jane were asleep.

Jane only talked about her abortion a few more times after that. She wasn't ashamed of it, but what good was there to mention she had one?

She had made the right choice and had no regrets about her decision.


End file.
